Tears Of My Angel
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Leah Clearwater was born differently than most humans and has been living in a freak show most of her life. When she meets a new freak Edward Cullen she will realize that maybe being different isn't always a bad thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Tears Of My Angel**

**Rating: M for later chapters**

**Pairing: Edward/Leah **

**Summary: Leah Clearwater was born differently than most humans and has been living in a freak show most of her life. When she meets a new freak Edward Cullen she will realize that maybe being different isn't always a bad thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When you are born different people always look at you differently. Everyone does it and they can say they don't care about you being different, but the truth is that they do care. They will _always _care because it is a part of human nature. People fear what they do not understand. It is simple how the world has worked since the beginning of time and it has not changed. Most likely it will never change because nobody wants it to change. For the people who run the freak show it simply means more money for them, but for the actual _freaks _it meant a life full of cruel jokes and stares wherever they went. So for the most part a lot of the freaks decided to stick together and hide out from the world the best they could.

Leah Clearwater had been a part of Uley's Amazing Freak Show for almost as long as she could remember. To be honest she really did not remember her life before she was found by one of the workers at the show. She could only have been two or three and from what she was told Harry Clearwater (the man who had found her and where she got her last name) had seen her eating from a garbage can. She only had on a diaper and nothing else. At first he thought she had wandered off and then he took a closer look and saw her little body riddled with bruises and burns indicating she had been abused. The most amazing thing though was the fact she had two perfectly white angelic wings poking out of her back between her shoulder blades and upon closer inspection he realized they were real. That is how she came to be a part of the freak show plain and simple.

It wasn't as if her life had been horrible or anything living in a traveling show. Harry Clearwater, his wife, and their son were very carrying. Seth had only been a few months old when Leah was found and so he was raised thinking of her as an older sister. The fact she had wings never seemed to bother him. So yes, life had been really good as far as she knew. She didn't mind traveling all the time because really staying in one place always complicated things since people would never truly accept her. Moving around made it so that she didn't have to stick around to hear the cruel things people often said about her. People would think that would be sad and lonely, but it wasn't for Leah because she had friends in this place and that is all that really mattered to her.

Leah had become friends with a number of freaks in this place. There was Alice who was known as the girl from the future since she had visions and had been having them for as long as she could remember. Like Leah she had been abandoned and found by one of the workers so they bonded over the fact they had been dumped like yesterday's garbage. Next you had Jasper who was dating Alice. Jasper was known as the man made of scars. The poor guy had lost his entire family in a car crash that left him covered in terrible scars. He had been put in and out of foster care for years before running away when he was a teenager. Finally after a couple months of living on the streets and having a problem with drugs he had stumbled upon this place hungry and cold. Alice had found him and well he just sort of stuck around after that.

Rosalie was another member of this so called club. She had been sold by her ex fiancé who was looking for some quick cash to pay for his habit. Rosalie was basically normal except for the fact she had been born with red eyes that people called demon eyes. Her fiery temper only made her seem more demons like, but considering that she thrived on people being afraid of her it worked well for her. The last person Leah could consider a friend was Jacob Black. Jacob was probably the only person who had a mutation or whatever you wanted to call it as visible as Leah's. Jacob had the remarkable ability to transform in to a wolf. It was terrifying to watch it happen if you didn't know him. Seeing a man transform in to a giant wolf was just not something anyone could ever get used to and so Leah and Jacob had that in common.

Still at times it got to be very lonely. There were days when the winged woman wished she could just walk out in the world and not have people stare at her. She craved a normalcy she would never have. No matter how much she wanted to be like everyone else she knew that she would never have it and so there was absolutely no reason to cry over it. Life was the way it was and she just had to get used it. Things always happen for a reason or at least that is what Harry told her on a daily basis.

"Angel you go on in five minutes!" One of the workers called knocking on her trailer door. Angel was her stage name because of the wings.

With a sigh she stood up and flexed her wings looking in to the mirror on her wall. She tried to force a smile on her face because nobody wanted to see a sad angel. "Well the show must go on."

TBC…

**AN: I thought that since I finished a lot of stories I could start another one. I've had this one on my mind for a while and this is just the opening chapter. I hope that you all like it and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When it was time for the show to start Leah walked out in to the little box she was forced in to so the customers could look at her. It was safer for her this way and she really didn't mind because when she used to be out in the open people would tug on her wings trying to see if they were real or they would try to pull out feathers and other cruel things. At least in the box she was somewhat safe even if it was a little cramped. With a sigh she pulled off her jacket and sat down on the small stool waiting for customers to start arriving. They had to pay five dollars to see her and even though it was a lot of money to some it was worth it to see a freak of such magnitude or Sam said it was anyways and what Sam said was law around here.

Only a few minutes passed before a bell chimed letting the winged woman know she had a customer. Standing from the stool she chose to keep her head down. She preferred to not have to look at the people as they stared at her. Her head stayed down until she spotted from the corner of her eye someone pressing their hand to the glass. It was different than the people who would point at her, this person was actually acting like they wanted to communicate with her and that is why she let her head come up slowly to greet the stranger. Without really thinking about she raised her right hand and pressed it against the glass against his as she finally got a good look at the man.

He was beautiful with skin as wait as fresh snow after the first storm of the year. He had brilliant green eyes and hair that reminded her of fire. It wasn't red per say, but more like burning wood. It had copper undertones and stuck up all over the place. His face was chiseled like those of models she saw in the rag magazines Alice read and the rest of his body was slim yet lean. He wore worn jeans and white t-shirt with warn out black combat boots. Leah had had to admit that he was probably one of the most gorgeous people she had ever seen especially with the full red lips and perfect white teeth. Still she knew not to get attached because like everyone else who came to these shows he probably thought she was a monster or something equally as insulting.

As Leah gave him the once over her eyes remained locked on his lips as she realized he was saying something to her. Since the glass made it nearly impossible for her to hear him she would have to rely on her lip reading skills which were minimal at best. As she studied his lips she finally realized what he was saying. It was one word repeated over and over again and that word was 'beautiful' she could barely believe someone thought her to be beautiful. People said lots of things about her and yet beautiful was never on that list. She felt her wings flutter slightly when she realized what he was saying. They did that whenever she was embarrassed or something similar.

She wondered if this stranger had a name and cursed the glass since she couldn't very well ask him. So instead she settled for sending him a small smile. For some reason she felt like she could trust this man even though she didn't know him. A part of her wanted to get to know him and yet a bigger part of her that did not trust anyone told her to stop being stupid. Her mind was at war with itself, but lucky for her the bell went off alerting the stranger that it was time for him to leave so the next customer could come in and have a chance to see her. Before he left he kissed the pointer and middle fingers of his left hand before pressing them to the glass quickly and leaving.

For the rest of her time in the glass cage the winged beauty could not stop thinking about the stranger. She had never had someone treat her the way the copper haired stranger had. Nobody other than the other freaks in this place ever offered her kindness. It was a strange feeling knowing that somebody saw her as something other than a mistake nature made. It gave her a euphoric feeling and for the rest of her time in her cage she felt people despite the pointing from other customers and the rude comments she could make out by lip reading. Whatever these other people thought of her did not really matter. The only person who mattered to her right now was the man she would probably never see again.

Maybe she would look for him after she got out. Hopefully she could find this mystery man and at the very least thank him for making her feel something other than disgust at herself for being different. He would probably think she was crazy, but most of the people who talked to her thought she was crazy and that did not really bother her too much all things considered. Leah just really wanted him to know how much his kindness meant to her. It's the only time she is ever going to see the guy anyways since they would be leaving the day after tomorrow to go to the next city. Maybe a bit of human contact would be refreshing or it could be a total let down, but this one was gamble she was willing to take. With a goal set in her mind she stood like a statue for the rest of her time as people passed by like ants going from her exhibit to the next which happened to be Alice. She would have to talk to her pint sized friend later to see if the girl had seen anything about the stranger in her visions.

000000000000000

Later that day Leah was walking through the woods to a cliff overlooking the ocean. She had looked for the stranger after the show was over, but she hadn't found him. She toyed with the idea of venturing in to the small town a mile away and yet she tossed the idea out the window since that would mean being around the town's folk and that is the last thing she needed. Well it wasn't as if she had thought would find him anyways. She couldn't cry over spilled milk and instead focused on having a little alone time. She loved the cliffs and it would help her to clear her mind.

By the time she reached the cliffs she took her shoes off along with her jacket. The wind was blowing which happened to be perfect for what she wanted to do. Letting her wings spread out at her sides she walked to the very edge of the rocky cliff. She could feel the wind brushing against her wings as her feet left the ground. You see Leah couldn't fly because her body was too heavy, but sometimes when the wind hit just right she could hover. A smile took over face as she hovered in the air about a foot above the ground. There was nothing she loved more than moments like this one. It was the only time she felt like she belonged. It was as if she had been made to fly only the fates had forgotten to give her that particular ability.

She was so lost in what she was doing that she never heard someone come up behind her until they spoke. "So they are real. At first I wasn't sure because I have been to a lot of these kinds of shows only to be disappointed when I realized that everything was an illusion of some sort."

Hearing a voice sweet as honey she tumbled back to the ground landing on her knees. The rocks scraped at her knees she whirled her head around about ready to give whoever had snuck up on her a piece of her mind until she realized it was the beautiful stranger. "You shouldn't sneak up on people. I could have fallen off the edge and died!"

The bronze haired male smiled brightly, almost too bright if that were even possible. "Well if you fell couldn't you just fly back up? Oh you can't fly? I'm sorry I had no idea that you could only hover. With you so lost in space I couldn't get a good read on what you were thinking. My name is Edward Cullen and I just wanted to introduce myself. I saw you today at the show and I thought I should say hello to you since I am the newest member of the show you are a part of."

For a moment Leah was completely confused. She had not spoken one word of being able to fly and yet he knew it as if he knew what she was thinking. It was then she realized that he _could _hear what she was thinking. "You're a freak too? I never would have guessed it since you look so normal, but then again a mind reader doesn't really stick out until they open their mouths."

Edward nodded and offered his hand to which she took and shook out of politeness. "You are a quick thinker beautiful one. Most people never realize that I can read their minds. They just think I am a good guesser or something. I may look normal right now ma'am, but if the sun was beating down on me directly it would be an entirely different story. Hmm let me show you what I mean. It is easier if you just see it instead of having to explain. There is patch of sunlight over there so just stay here a moment."

Leah tilted her head as he sprinted over to the clearing and undid his shirt quickly before stepping in to the sunlight. As soon as the sun hit his pale skin it let up like a thousand diamonds and Leah could not help it when she gasped. He was breathtakingly beautiful. She had never seen anything like him before and she probably never would. "You're like a walking diamond ring who can read minds."

"I've never been called that before so I am not sure if I should say thank you or be insulted." He commented stepped back in to the shadows and putting his shirt back on again. "I suppose I should thank you Leah. Well now that we have been properly introduced how about you show me around the camp a little bit? I would love to know more about your life here."

"You could just read my mind." She replied slipping her shoes and jacket back on. "Then again that must get frustrating to do all the time so yeah I guess I could be a good host. You should meet Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Jacob. They are good friends of mine and since I officially make you my friend that makes you theirs as well. The thing you need to understand is that we freaks stick together and now that you are one of us you will never get out. Many have tried and all of them have failed. Now another thing you need to understand is that if you _ever _pull on my feathers or poke at my wings I will probably have to push you off a cliff. My wings are very sensitive and I don't need someone torturing me for their own sick amusement. That would be like me pulling out clumps of your hair because I could. Now that we have that settled let me introduce you to the rest of the family Mr. Mind Reader."

TBC…

**AN: Hey guys I am still in Boston and I don't want to get in to what they found right now, but I will be here tomorrow and head home in the evening. I probably won't be able to post again since I have testing from seven am to four thirty in the afternoon. I will try to post again in a few days, but I would love to hear what you all thought about this chapter. I really do hope that you liked it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward had to admit that this freak show he had joined on his own seemed to have a pretty good set up. There were little motor homes set up around the camp where the workers and the performers lived. The performers came in all shapes and sizes and most greeted him with open arms happy to have another person in their little club. There were a few who seemed uneasy when they learned of his ability, but then again it was not the first time he had received such a reaction. His own parents were never comfortable around him when they learned that he was different. Of course they had tried to be accepting and yet when you have a child who practically glows in sunlight and can read your mind it is not always as easy as wanting to accept them.

"This is where you are going to be staying." Leah broke the silence as they came up to a motor home beside hers. It was pure luck that one of the old workers had decided it was time to retire because if he hadn't Edward would have ended up crashing with someone else. "I know it isn't the Ritz or anything, but it is a lot better than sleeping on the streets and eating garbage. Dinner is held at six and we usually end up setting up a few picnic tables and eating together like a real family."

Edward smiled softly at her before it turned to frown when he noticed the grimace on her face as she rubbed her lower back. "Are you alright?"

Leah nodded as she sighed. "It's nothing I am not used too. My wings cause me to have severe backaches and nothing really helps. I have tried everything and that includes heat, muscle rub, a specially designed brace, along with a lot of other stuff that was a waste of time and money. All of us freaks have some sort of side effect from our powers or whatever it is you want to call them. This may make me nosey, but then again I don't really care so I am going to ask anyways. Do you have any nasty side effects? I am asking for two reasons and one is because I am curious and the other is because if you do it would be nice to have some warning so that if it happens when I am with you I will know what to do."

The man with copper colored locks figured that he should tell her since she happened to be right. "I only have one side effect and that is the fact I get horrible migraines. They are so bad I find myself so that I can't do anything when I have one. They usually last a day or so and like you pain killers do not help. Ice on the back of my neck relieves some of the tension and makes it bearable other than that though I am left to suffer for however long the migraine decides to last."

The mocha skinned woman with wings nodded in understanding. "Thanks for telling me I know you don't know me well, but we have to stick together and I wanted to be able to help you if something happened. Anyways I was going to have a drink in my trailer before dinner and you are welcome to join me if you wish. I hope that you don't min tequila since it is the only alcohol I enjoy. If you hate the stuff I could always see if I can find you a bear from one of the workers."

"No that is quite alright I happen to hate beer and I love tequila." He assured her as they stepped inside of her trailer. Edward looked around in order to take in all of the things in her small living area. It was kind of bare and only had the items she needed to survive. Still he figured it would be rude not to say anything nice. "Nice place you have here I love what you have done with it."

"You're a bad liar and I didn't have to read your mind to know it." Leah stated with a roll of her eyes. "I know it is kind of empty, but to be honest I am not a materialistic person. Why should I decorate this place? I don't usually have guests or anything and so I don't see the point. It serves its purpose and that is all I need it to do."

"That is actually very depressing way to think of things." He replied sitting down and taking the glass she offered him. "A home is supposed to be a place that you make your own. It should show your personality and not to be rude or anything, but this place isn't you. You seem to be a very passionate and fierce person and this place is neither of those things it is empty which you are not."

She shrugged before sitting down across from him with a glass of her own in her hands. "Well thank you for saying that, but the truth is I would rather not show my personality through my decorating skills you know? It just seems like it would make you vulnerable and that is the last thing I need to be. How about we stop talking about my horrible taste in home decorating and talk about something else? Since you can read my mind you must know all about me, but I feel like I am at a disadvantage since I cannot do the same to you. Tell me about yourself and why you wanted to join a show like this. Not many people would choose to live this life if they had another option. I know that I wouldn't be here if I could live a normal life, but it is not like that will ever happen. Sam would never allow me to leave anyways."

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter I know, but it leads to what will happen in the next one and I have decided that my chapters make be shorter because I have so much happening within the next six weeks hopefully that shorter and faster updates will be easier to do than longer ones. Let me know if you agree or not and let me know if you all enjoyed this chapter and what you thought about it. The next chapter picks up from where this leaves off.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward was not sure as to how he should answer Leah's question about why he chose to join the freak show. It would probably be best just to tell her the cold hard truth. They were both seen as different so if anyone could understand it would be her. "I know that most people would not choose this life all things considered, but I had normal or at least some form of it and I never felt happy or complete. You see for a long time I thought my parents accepted me for being different since they never really talked about it. It is not as if I minded them pretending I was like everyone else. I thought it was a good thing until I got older and my powers started to grow.

I started hearing people's thoughts without having to concentrate and then my skin would sparkle in the sun. I realized that I needed to talk to someone and since I did not have friends I tried to talking to my parents, but they wouldn't listen. I began to resent them for not accepting all of me and it started to turn me bitter and angry. I knew that I could not stay there, not if I wanted to be a good person. I realized that I had to find other people like me so when I turned eighteen I left without a word and I haven't looked back. It has been four years, but finally I found a place where I think I could belong. That's my story and it really isn't all that exciting."

Leah frowned actually feeling quite sad for him. Sometimes she was glad she never knew her biological family. Knowing her family and having to leave them like the bronze haired mind reader had to be awful and she couldn't even contemplate the pain he must have had to endure. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. If I had a kid I would accept them no matter what. It wouldn't matter to me if they were born with wings, the ability to read minds, no arms, or whatever. I guess it's because I am different so it would be easy to accept a child who was different, but I like to think that I would do the same even if I was normal."

"I've had four years to deal with all my emotional baggage." He replied with a half shrug. "I suppose that everything happens for a reason and I just have to trust in that."

"You have a lot of positive energy about all of this." The winged woman offered him a small smile. "I think that you are going to fit in perfectly here. You won't have to worry about being seen as different here except when we are doing a show of course. We are all different and we all accept that we are different. Anyways, I truly am sorry that you had to go through all of this with your family and this probably doesn't help, but all of us here can be your family now."

Edward shot her a lopsided smile. "I would like that actually. Well I think that I should probably head out it has been a long day and I am exhausted. Would you like to have breakfast tomorrow before the show starts? I really enjoyed spending the day with you and I would like to do it again if you don't mind."

Leah nodded with a small smile. She had never really been one for social activity, but she liked Edward and she really did want to try and be his friend. "I would like that a lot actually. How about you come by when you wake up and we can decide what I will burn for breakfast. You won't have to worry about waking me up because I usually only get an hour or two of sleep. My wings don't make it easy to fall asleep. Well you should go and get a nice eight hours of sleep and I will see you in the morning."

Edward kissed her cheek softly. "If you find yourself unable to sleep and need someone to keep you company you should probably wake me up. Eight hours of sleep is overrated anyways and I really do not mind keeping you company if you need it. I hope that you get some sleep beautiful girl and I will see you bright and early unless you need me sooner. Remember I am only a camper home away."

After he left Leah started to clean up. She had to admit that she had a really nice time today and she hadn't had a good time in a very long time if ever. In all honestly she would not mind doing it again sometime in the future hopefully tomorrow. Maybe things were not as bleak as she had recently started to believe. Perhaps she could have a slice of normal after all even if it was overrated.

As she climbed in to bed lying on her side so that she could avoid squashing her wings which happened to be painful she looked out of her window and watched as the lights in Edward's camper clicked off. "Good night Edward I hope that you have sweet dreams and thank you for seeing me as a person."

Unknown to her Edward was also lying in his bed looking through his window towards her camper. Today had been very interesting and if he didn't have a reason to stay in the show before then he was pretty sure that he had a good reason to do so now. "Sweet dreams Leah Clearwater and thank you for wanting to know me. Thank you for giving me something I haven't had in four years. Thank you for giving me a family and someday I hope that I will be able to give you something in return."

TBC…

**AN: Hey people I hope you liked this chapter and as always I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The next day Edward enjoyed a wonderful breakfast with Leah. They ended up talking some more about their hobbies and as it turned out both loved to read. The Native American woman even gave the mind reader some books to keep him occupied until he could afford to buy his own. While they weren't paid a lot Sam Uley did give everyone enough money to buy what they may need to survive and a little extra. It wasn't as if he couldn't afford it or anything. Leah figured it was his way of keeping the entertainers happy so they wouldn't leave because in all honesty he could be an ass hat at times well most of the time actually.

After breakfast it was time to get ready for the show and so Leah and Edward parted ways. They wouldn't be seeing each other until lunch where they had agreed to sit with the others so everyone could eat together and just chill out before the afternoon show. Edward was actually kind of excited for his first show. He would have a booth next to Alice where he would read peoples mind and in the afternoon part of the show if it was sunny outside he would be showing off his other unique skill by glowing like a disco ball. He hoped that he did alright because he really liked it here and he didn't want to be kicked out if he wasn't up to par.

The first half of the day went by rather quickly and Leah was getting ready to head to out to meet up with her friends. She had just spotted Edward heading her way when a little girl no older than seven and her father stepped in her path. She plastered on a smile not wanting to anger Sam if she was rude to one of the customers. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time that she had someone follow her after a show to ask her questions it was simply something she had grown accustomed to.

"Hi we are sorry to bother you, but my daughter didn't want to leave without seeing you again." The old man who was balding patted his daughter on the shoulder. "I hope this isn't a problem."

Leah kept her smile firmly in place. She kept up her polite façade because it was what was expected of her. "Of course it is not a problem. It's nice to meet the both of you. How can I help you?"

The young girl stepped forward with a bright smile. "Hi I am Susan and I love your wings. Do you think I could have a feather to take home? I doubt my mom will believe me if I don't bring proof."

"I would rather we took a picture instead." The winged woman stated not liking the idea of having to rip one of her wings out. When would people understand that her wings were a part of her and she could feel pain? Ripping out a feather would be like ripping out someone's hair it just was not a pleasant feeling. "I have a camera I can get if you give me a few minutes and I won't charge you anything."

"I don't want a picture I want a feather!" The child pouted stomping her foot and looking up at her father. "Daddy, make her give a feather!"

The man pulled out his wallet as he looked at Leah. "I am sure that we can work something out. How much is it going to take?"

"I'm sorry sir, but my answer is no." She went to turn away hoping to end the conversation. She had tried to be nice and look where that had gotten her. Just as she was about to move away from them she felt a pressure on her left wing as the man had grabbed it and jerked her backwards pulling out a handful of feathers. Leah screamed as the feathers were torn off of her body and she could feel blood pouring down her back caused by the harsh way they were ripped from her body. "Let go of me!"

"Shut up freak and just give us what we want!" The man hissed as he jerked her back again this time causing her to fall to the ground as the little girl climbed on her back and started clawing at her wings.

"Get the fuck off of her!" Edward came running at the man and tackled him to the ground before getting up and pulling the girl off of Leah. He helped her to her feet and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. Blood covered his hands when he pulled them away and he turned towards the man. "How dare you treat her like that? She told you no and in case you don't get what that means it means you cannot have what you want. I suggest you take your little brat and get the hell out of here before I beat you black and blue and teach that kid some manners. You will be lucky if we don't press charges!"

The man grabbed his daughter and ran off not wanting to face the consequences of his actions. The mind reader then turned to Leah and noticed blood soaking through his jacket. "Come on let's go back to my trailer and see about stitching you up. I can't believe they would do that to you. You really should press charges against them you know. They should not be able to get away with this."

Leah winced in pain as he helped her back to his trailer. "Pressing charges would do absolutely no good. Do you honestly think this is the first time something like this has happened? The first time it happened I was all for pressing charges, but Sam wouldn't hear of it. He told me it would be bad for business. Besides, nobody is going to care what happened to me. They don't care about a freak and that is what I am. It is just something I have grown used to and eventually you will get used to it as well."

TBC….

**AN: I have come to see that shorter chapters mean faster updates and so I hope that is alright with you. Let me know if you all liked this or not since you know I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

An hour later Edward and Leah were in her trailer and the floor was littered with red towels which had originally been white before the winged woman's blood turned them crimson. The mind reader was covering the last of the wounds on her wings were handfuls of feathers had been torn out. A few of the wounds were so deep that they needed stitches which he had done after being sure to get her numb enough with Tequila to ensure she would not feel them being done. During the entire time the bronze haired male said nothing because if he were being honest with himself he was much too angry.

It wasn't Leah he was mad at, but the child and her father. It was events such as this which were causing him to lose faith in humanity. What had they been thinking? How far would they have gone if he hadn't shown up to stop them? Would they have tried cutting her wings off completely? Edward shook his head as he placed the last bandage on her left wing. It was no wonder she tended to keep to herself, especially if she got treated like this on a daily basis.

"You are all patched up." He told her spinning her chair around so that she was facing him. You could tell she was plastered from the Tequila by the goofy smile on her face. "How are you feeling? I tried to be as gentle as I could while stitching you up and I hope that I did not cause you any unneeded pain."

She sent him a tilted smile. "I didn't feel anything. I felt light as a feather. Ha! Light as a feather get it? Because I have wings and I felt light as a feather? It was funny."

Edward chuckled and shook his head at her behavior. At least she wasn't in pain and at this point that is what mattered. "I see you are feeling better than fine. Do you need anything? I would prefer you did not move about too much because I wouldn't want your stitches to come lose only to have you start bleeding all over again. Alice is going to tell Sam that you are sick so you don't have to do the second show this afternoon and I am going stay with you in case you need anything."

"Okay." Leah said softly as she stared past him and out the window. She may be buzzed and yet she could still think coherently. "I wish I could fly away. Sometimes I wish I had been born a bird so I could just pick up fly whenever I felt like it. I think I am the universes idea of a practical joke. I mean I was born with wings and yet I will never be able to fly. That is one of the worst things about having these stupid wings, knowing what I want, but never able to have it."

Edward who was still crouched down in front of her set his hand over hers. He couldn't relate to the whole flying thing and yet he did understand what she was trying to say. "The worst thing in the world is knowing you will never have what you so desperately want. I want one day where I get complete silence. I hear everything all the time even when I don't want to. I can control it better than I could, but thoughts still get passed my barrier at times. I have never known complete silence and I most likely never will so I get what you are trying to say."

"It sucks." She responded feeling her bottom lip quiver as tears threatened to fall. She did not want to seem weak though and so she did her best to keep them under check. "What is worse is when you get these people who envy you. I don't know how many times I have been told how lucky I am. It makes me want to kill someone."

"Again I know the feeling." He told her removing his hand from hers and getting to his feet. "I am going to go back to my trailer really quick and grab you some pain relievers I have. I have a little bit of everything that I use to try and get rid of my headaches and since they do not work I may as well give them to you since you are going to be sore for a while. Do you want me to grab anything else while I am heading there?"

Leah shrugged and then winced due to the pain in her back. "Well if you could find some Icy Hot that would be great actually. It will help the muscles in my back. I wouldn't mind something to eat either considering I wasn't able to enjoy lunch. Do you mind seeing if there is any salad left over? I would ask for a burger, but I know those are gone. When it comes to burgers and hot dogs it is first come first serve. I've seen fights break out over them before and it is so not worth it just so I could have a heart attack in a bun covered in mustard."

Edward nodded with a half-smile. It was good to know that her brash personality hadn't been harmed. It was one of the many things he liked about her and he would hate to see her lose that. "I will see what I can scrounge up."

"Thanks." The tanned woman told him as she again looked out the window getting ready to lose herself in her thoughts once more.

"Hey Leah?" He waited until he had her attention before going on with what he had been planning to say. "I think that you should know I would never want you to change. I like you how you are and if others cannot appreciate you then screw them. You're not normal, but these days who is? The only difference between you and everyone else is the fact your uniqueness is on the outside as well as the in. I happen to like you the way you are so don't ever change and if you have a day where you forget what makes you special come find me and I will remind you I promise."

TBC…

**AN: I thought this was a cute little moment between Edward and Leah. Let me know what you all though of this chapter and what you would like to see next.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It had been two weeks since the incident with the man and his daughter. Leah was feeling much better with no pain in her wings where the stiches were. It was a relief to see them healing because she really did not want to explain her injuries to anyone else. It made her feel weak like she couldn't protect herself and if she hated being one thing it was vulnerable. In her opinion it was better that nobody ever knew the truth of what happened other than Edward. It was bad enough he had to see her like that she did not need for anyone else to see that side of her because in this day and age people would take advantage if they could.

Since the group had arrived in a new town in Ohio that morning there was not going to be a show until the next day. It suited the winged woman just fine knowing she could do whatever she wanted. She ended up pulling on some denim shorts, a yellow tank top that tied around her neck and again at the very bottom, and pinned her hair up in to a messy bun before heading out in search of her mind reading friend. She was hoping he would want to spend the day together maybe take a walk around or something. When she did not spot him outside right away she frowned and headed over to where she saw Alice sitting with Jasper having a nice breakfast.

"Hey shorty have you seen Edward?" She asked using her hand to fan her face. It was absolutely boiling outside today. Maybe when she found him she would see if he wanted to take a swim. When they had arrive she remembered passing a lake not too far from their camping place. "I figured I would see if he wanted to hang out today, but I don't see him around. Did he already leave or something? If he did do you know where he went."

Jasper answered the question which had been directed to Alice. "I have been up for hours since before the sun rose and he has not come out of his camper. I found it odd considering he is usually up around the same time as me."

The small woman nodded in agreement. "I haven't seen him since last night and he was muttering about shutting out all the noises and a headache."

Leah realized right away what was going on. "He must have one of his migraines. I'll go check on him and if anyone asks where he is tell them that we went for a walk or something. I don't need people coming over and making his headache that much worse."

The pair nodded before she turned away and started sprinting in the direction of his camper home. This time he was parked about three away from hers instead of right next to it like before. When she got there she knocked lightly on the door not wanting to cause him anymore pain, but he did not answer. Leah thought she heard a groan coming from inside and yet she couldn't be sure. Trying the door handle she was relieved to see that it wasn't locked and carefully made her way inside. The entire place was dark with the curtains drawn closed.

"Edward?" Her voice echoed slightly as she ventured deeper in to his home. In the very back she saw a bed and on the bed was a lump in the shape of her mind reading friend. He was breathing very harshly with his arms bent at the elbow and curled up and around his head. Even in the dark she could see him sweating and shaking with what she could only guess was pain. "It's me Leah I came to see if you were alright. Alice mentioned something about a headache. Is there anything that I can do to help?"

Edward opened one eye slowly as he looked at her through his arms. When he spoke his voice was full of pain and it broke at almost every word. Leah could tell he was having a hard time. "Thank you for checking on me. I will be alright though so go and enjoy your day. This will pass eventually."

The Native American woman scoffed as she walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge very carefully. She noticed a bowl full of cold water on the nightstand and wash cloth so she wet the cloth before pressing the cold wet material to his head. "Do you really think I am so cruel I would leave you like this? You look as if you are about to die and I can't let my best friend die so I will be staying with you until you feel better. You took care of me in my time of need now let me take care of you."

"There is nothing you can do." He murmured groaning when the pain intensified whenever he spoke. "Everything is so loud. All I can do is wait it out. You shouldn't have to waste your day catering to my needs. Go and have fun Leah I won't be upset."

"I would be upset with myself." She replied wetting the cloth again and wiping down his face. "Stop arguing with me and let me take care of you alright? Besides even if you want me to leave I am going to stick around and there is no use in arguing with me about it because you are not going to change my mind. Now you be a good little patient I am going to make you some chicken noodle soup, run you a cold shower since that may help, and then you are going to try and sleep while I read. Is that understood?"

Edward smiled slightly though not for very long considering the amount of pain he was currently dealing with. "I guess I have no other choice do I? Thank you for all of this Leah you really did not have to take care of me."

Leah smiled back as she stood up to start the shower for him. "It's not like I had anything better to do."

TBC…

**AN: Hey I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and as always you know that I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

By the time Edward woke from his nap it was late afternoon. To be honest he didn't even remember falling asleep in the first place. Usually when he was experiencing one of his migraines he wouldn't be able to sleep for a couple days so it surprised him that he had been able to this time. Sitting up slowly he looked around for Leah. He felt bad for causing her to babysit him all day long and he really wanted to thank her for taking care of him. He had never had someone do that for him before. Finally he spotted her in the corner with her legs curled up under her as she read one of his favorite books. The original Grimm Fairytales was a book he had gotten from his grandmother and it was the one possession the mind reader took everywhere with him.

"Have you ever read it before?" He questioned rubbing the back of his neck to get rid of some of the aches. His headache was not as bad as it had been earlier in the day and for that he was grateful. "I love the dark twists it gives to classic fairytales."

"It's pretty good maybe you will let me borrow it sometime." Leah closed the book and stretched her legs out in front of her. "How are you feeling? Do you think that you could eat something? If you are hungry I can go and grab you some leftovers from dinner. I had a small salad Jacob brought me."

Edward shook his head. "I'm not in the mood for food. After I have one of these headaches I never have much of an appetite. My mother brought me to the doctor once because she worried the headaches may be something more serious, but they couldn't find anything. I think she was hoping they would find a brain tumor or something worse because then she would have a reason as to why I was different. I think my parents would have been able to accept me better if they had a reason as to why I was the way I am. When no answer was provided for them they just couldn't cope. I guess I can understand, but I wish they could have looked at me and seen their son not just a freak."

The winged female nodded in complete understanding. "It must be hard for a parent to look at their child and know that there is nothing they can do to make life better for them. I often find myself thinking about my parents and why they dumped me in the trash. Maybe they thought death would be better for me in the long run. Maybe they loved me so much they would rather I not live because at least I wouldn't have a life full of pain. I like to think they were doing what they did because they loved me, but I know that in reality it was probably more because they didn't want a freak for a kid."

"I don't think you are a freak Leah." Edward said out of the blue as he offered her one of his lopsided smiles. "I think you are one of the most unique people I have ever met. I think that you are inside and out. Not everyone can appreciate your beauty because they don't want to see it. If they would just open their eyes they would see what I see and it would be the most beautiful thing they ever set their eyes on."

The tanned woman felt a blush creeping up on to her cheeks. "If you keep talking like that I am going to end up with a huge ego. You're not so bad either you know. Sure the mind reading thing can be a tad startling at first, but once you get passed it you are a remarkable human being."

He laughed lightly and patted the spot next to him on the bed when he saw her rubbing her neck. It was quite obvious she was having some discomfort. "Well thank you for saying that Leah. Come sit next to me and let me rub your back. It is the least I can do for you since you took care of me today. Do not tell me I don't have to do it because I know that. The fact is that I want to do it for you."

"Since you are offering I am not going to say no." Leah replied coming to sit down next to him and sighing as he started to rub her sore back muscles. "I was thinking of cutting them off you know. I have an appointment with a specialist this week and he is going to see if surgery would even be possible. I'm not even sure if I want to cut them off. I mean they are a part of me and yet if I did I could be like all the other girls. I could be normal. I could be pretty."

Edward paused in rubbing her shoulders to turn her face so that she was looking at him as he cupped her cheek tenderly. "You could never be like all the other girls because you are already so much more. I am not going to tell you to not have the surgery because it is your body, but I think that you should really think about it before you make a decision. If you want someone to go with you to your appointment I am willing. Hey why don't you stay here tonight? I just mean you look exhausted and to be honest I would rather not be alone. I'll sleep on the floor if you want."

"I think we are both mature enough adults that we can share a bed." Leah said with a smirk as she stretched out on her side. "Just be warned that I snore and when I dream my wings have a habit of flapping so I may accidently hit you by mistake, but if you grab me in my sleep I will hit you and it won't be an accident."

TBC…

**AN: Hey you guys I hope you had a great Halloween and I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know your thoughts on it since you know that I love hearing them.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward had been sleeping soundly when he was suddenly he was pulled from sleep by very feminine groans of discomfort. At first he was confused because there was no woman around, but then he remembers yes, Leah had spent the night so they could keep each other company. Opening first one eye and then the other he looked over to Leah who was sleeping next to him. Her face was scrunched up in obvious pain as moan after moan escaped between her slightly parted lips. The mind reader wasn't sure if he should wake her up or not because he didn't know if waking her up and alerting her to the pain she was having in sleep worse or better.

He noticed her wings fluttering and reached out with the hand which wasn't trapped between their bodies to run his fingers along the smooth feathers. They were soft, probably one of the softest things he had ever felt before and they were warm probably because of the blood flowing through them. With a small smile he traced the outline of one of her wings and his smile widened when she made a kind of purring sound in her sleep. Apparently she enjoyed the feeling of someone stroking her wings and so with that in mind he continued to do so.

Ever since joining the freak show Edward had found himself quickly falling for the winged woman. He hadn't intended to fall for anyone. Love had never been a part of his plans. To be fair it wasn't as if he didn't want to find love, but more the fact he didn't think anybody had the ability to love someone as strange as him. Perhaps there was hope after all. Maybe Leah could find it within herself to love him. They both knew what it was like to be different in a world that feared different. The bronze haired male decided that he would have to see how things went before he made a move on her. He did not want to risk losing her as a friend.

"Stop staring at me." Leah's voice was groggy with sleep as she slowly opened her eyes to look at her bed mate. The pain was back again now that he had finished caressing her wings. She had been awake the entire time, but had not said anything because she feared that he would stop doing what he had been doing. "I don't like it when people stare because it is how I make a living. I have to be in a booth all day long so people can gawk at me and I don't want to have to deal with it in my personal time as well. How would you like it if I sang the most annoying song ever over and over in my head? I bet that you wouldn't like that one bit would you? Well that is how I feel about you staring at me. Anyways, why are you even awake? Has your headache come back? Do you need me to get you something?"

He shook his head indicating that he did not need anything. "I did not wake up because of a headache or anything. I heard you moaning in pain and I was concerned so I think that it should be me who is asking if you need anything. Do you need something for the pain? I have almost every single pain killer known to man and just because they do not help with my pain they may help with yours. I would hate to see them go to waste."

Leah shrugged as she sat up and stretched her arms over her head to release some of the tension in her back. "I really don't want to take pain killers because I have seen so many of the performers here get addicted to them and I really do not want that to happen to me. If it gets worse then I will take something because I am not a masochist and I won't let myself suffer, but it is not that bad yet. Would you care to take a walk with me? I know it is late, but walks usually make me feel better. You don't have to come if you don't want to I won't be upset. You are probably still tired and want to get some sleep. I am used to not sleeping a lot so that leaves me wide awake."

"I would love to go with you." He told her getting up slowly. "I usually do not sleep much either and once I wake up it is very hard for me to get anymore rest for a while. It would be nice to stretch my legs. Plus I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I allowed you to walk around at night alone. It could end up being very dangerous and while I know you could take care of yourself I would feel better knowing I was with you. Maybe I can help you work on your flying. I know that you said you can't fly, yet I don't think that is true. My theory is that you are afraid to let go of your fears and try. Why would you be born with wings if you could not use them? I say you have them for a reason and you should give it a shot. It most likely won't work the first few times, but I have eventually you will be able to fly."

"I told you that I am much too heavy for my wings to hold my body up during flight. I can hover, but only when the wind is right and even then it's just for a few seconds." The Quilette female had to admit that she was intrigued about flying and yet she knew that it was probably impossible. "We can do a few experiments, but only because I am bored and if I fall to my death I swear that I am going to haunt you forever and sing 'Henry the Eighth' over and over again like that ghost dude in the movie Ghost."

Edward laughed as they headed out of his room. "If you fall I promise that I will catch you. I will _always _be there to catch you no matter what. I know you have trust issues, but just so you know you can trust me. I won't abandon you ever even if you push me away. Us freaks we have to stick together."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I think that it came out alright and I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Let me know what you would like to see next and I will do my best to put in one of the upcoming chapters.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The ability to see the future was often times seen as a curse. To be forced to see events of less than pleasant nature and know there was nothing you could do change them took a toll on someone. Alice knew the feeling a little too well. For as long as she could remember she saw things that nobody else did and because of that she had been deemed crazy until people realized the things she started seeing happened to be _real. _When that happened people stopped thinking of her as crazy and instead started to see her as a witch. Nobody wanted to hang around someone who could potentially see every little detail of their futures. After all who would want all of their secrets and dirty laundry exposed?

The small seer usually hated it whenever she would see a vision based on future events. Sometimes it would trivial things like what she would have for dinner, but then there were other times when she would see life altering events. Whenever she saw something bad happening she would do whatever she could to change it for the better though that did not always work. Jasper once told her that sometimes there were things that nobody could change since they were meant to happen and all you could do was try to learn from the experiences. Alice liked to think that was true because if it wasn't she would have to figure out how to live with the guilt of not being able to save the strangers she sometimes saw in her visions. Even though she may not be able to change everything there were some things that Alice could change and today she was determined to make sure that the vision she'd had earlier did not come true.

Alice was running as fast as her tiny legs would allow as she searching frantically for Leah. She couldn't believe what she had seen and she did not understand what her friend was thinking. She understood that her Quilette friends longed for nothing more than to be normal, but what she was planning was crazy not to mention dangerous. When Alice had gotten the vision she couldn't believe what she had seen. The small seer had seen a lot before and almost all of it was horrible, but this took the cake. To be so desperate that you would mutilate your own body was something the girl with spiky hair could not understand. There had been times she wished that she did not have her gift and yet if it really came down to it she knew she would _never _wish away her visions they were a part of who she was just like Leah's wings were a part of her.

Finally she managed to find Edward who had been wandering around since the shows were over the day. Alice had hoped that Leah would be with him, but she was disappointed to see she wasn't there. "Edward have you seen Leah? I really need to find her as soon as possible."

"I haven't seen her since breakfast." The mind reader stated as he looked towards Alice who seemed on edge. Her thoughts were erratic and usually he wouldn't pry, but he was worried. The seer was usually so full of happiness and life, yet today it was almost like she had undergone a personality swap. When he finally got a firm read on her thoughts he paled instantly. "She told me that she wasn't going to go through with it. What could have happened to change her mind?"

His companion bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "I wish I could tell you what changed her mind, but I can't. I only saw her going to a plastic surgeon and not the reason that provoked her decision. I wish that I could be more help, but that is all I know. She should be arriving at the doctor's office right about now so you have a little time to find her. I would go with you, but I have to stay here to make sure Sam doesn't find out where Leah went. He is going to be furious and when Sam is angry those around him suffers. If he was to find out what she wants to I fear he will hurt her. I remember when we had another entertainer named Heidi who was born with an extra set of legs. She had them removed without telling Sam and let's just says that nobody has heard from her since. A lot of people think she ran off, but _I saw _what happened to her _before _it happened. Sam made sure that she would never leave the show. In his mind it is either perform or he makes you disappear for good. I do not want to see that happen to Leah."

Edward ran his fingers in his hair. While he knew this choice was Leah's and hers alone he knew he had to at least try to stop her from making a mistake. If she still wanted to go through with it after he spoke with her then he would support her, but he had to try something because he knew this was a mistake she would regret if she actually went through with it. "I will find her Alice you don't have to worry about that. Did you see the name of the doctor or the hospital? I need some sort of clue as to which center she would go to. This place seems to have a few and I doubt that I have time to check all of them."

"I remember seeing a name tag that read 'Dr. Alan Morgan' and I can only assume that is who she is seeing." She paused as a thought hit her. "Would you like to ask Jasper and Jacob to accompany you? Rosalie will hand distracting Sam if you think your search will go faster with help."

"I will be able to move faster if I do this alone." He explained as determination filled his voice. "I won't fail in bring her back. I think she is just scared and frustrated. I will do my best to talk her out of it. I know she wants to be normal, but she needs to know I like her exactly the way she is. Thank you for letting me know what was going on. Leah has a good friend in you."

TBC…

**AN: hey people I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I think that it came out rather well because I needed Leah to be desperate enough so that Edward could save the day which he will in the next chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts and hey what did you all think of Alice? The other characters will slowly start to trickle in to the story.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It wasn't very hard for Edward to find the doctor's office once Alice had given him a name. One phone call to the directory and poof he had not only a phone number, but an address as well. The mind reader didn't bother with trying to call since it would not do any good and chose instead to run all the way there without once stopping to take a breather. By the time he reached the building where he would find Leah his face was red and his lungs felt as if they were on fire, but he still couldn't stop to get his breathe. He needed to find Leah before she ended up doing something she would regret for the rest of her life and she would regret it eventually because like them or not her wings were a part of who she happened to be. She would miss them if they were gone and in this case it wouldn't be something she could get back once she realized she had made a terrible mistake and so Edward knew he had to stop her before any mistakes could be made.

Once inside the building he didn't stop even when the receptionist called out that he couldn't go back in to the examining rooms without permission. Getting permission was the last thing on his mind and he would worry about the consequences later. He opened each door looking for her and when he realized the room was empty or did not hold the occupant he happened to be searching for he would move on to the next. Finally he found her in the last room on the left talking to an older man with white hair that knew to be the doctor due to the white jacket and stethoscope around his neck.

The doctor looked startled when the door burst open. "Sire I am afraid you cannot be in here. If you have an emergency then please go to the front desk and Lilah will help you out."

Edward glared at the man making it clear he was not leaving before he went over to the winged woman and took both of her hands in his. "Leah I know that I told you I would support you no matter what you decided and I will try to stick by that promise, but I begging you not to do this. I know that you think your life will be better if you cut off your wings, but I am here to tell you it won't be better. This is not going to magically change your life. People will always find something about you not to like and if you take away your wings it will just be something else."

The Quilette woman looked up at him with sadness written over every inch of her face. "If I do this then I will be like other girls. People won't stare at me all the time. I could be beautiful if I go through with this and if I am beautiful maybe someone could love me."

"If someone really loves you they should love every part of you." He replied as he met her gaze. "You shouldn't have to change who you are just to please others or because you feel it will make you fit in. I swear you will find love Leah and when you do that person will love all parts of you. Don't you think you should stay whole for that person? Give someone the chance to prove you are lovable just the way that you are."

Her wings fluttered softly as she took a deep breath. "I guess that you are right and if I am being honest I don't really want this. I just want; well I am not sure what I want. I just feel so-"

"Lost." Edward finished her sentence before helping her to her feet. "I know that feeling a little too well. How about we head back and on the way we can talk about how to help you with feeling lost. I am sure we can find a way to make it so that you are happy and satisfied with your life while at the same time you get to keep your wings. For the record though I think you should know that you are beautiful. You are the most beautiful woman I have set eyes on. Nothing you could do would make your beauty better because you're always perfect."

She smiled softly as they excited the room much to the doctor's dismay. He never did like losing customers. He decided to try and convince her to reconsider. "Ms. Clearwater when I talked to you on the phone you seemed adamant about getting this procedure done. I hope you are not letting other people sway what you want to do. I still believe this is what is best for you in the long run. It is not natural for a human to have wings and we have no idea if they are doing any damage to your body with the extra weight."

Leah glanced at him once and for a moment he thought maybe he had convinced her to go through with it. Then she spoke and his hopes were crushed. "I thank you for taking the time to see me, but I am done letting others influence my decisions. My wings may not be natural yet they are a part of me. Sometimes they can be a burden, but life is full of burdens and challenges. They make us stronger and if I didn't have my wings then I would not be the person I turned out to be. This is who I am and I am not going to change that for anyone."

Edward shot the doctor a smug look as they left the room. He wrapped one around her shoulder. "I'm really glad that I was able to change your mind. I wasn't even sure I would make it in time and I may have busted a lung in the process of running, but it was worth it."

TBC…

**AN: Hey people I hope that you all liked this chapter. I think it came out alright. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter and if you have ideas for the story let me know and I will see if I can work them in somehow.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

By the time Edward and Leah had made it back to where the performers of the show were camping out Alice was almost out of her mind with worry. Her visions had been sketchy at best since no concrete decisions had been made. The small seer was forced to see many different possible outcomes. She had seen both good outcomes and others that were not so good. Jasper had tried to keep her calm assuring her that everything would be fine, but she wouldn't listen to him. Leah was her best friend and she was worried for her. It was only when Alice saw Leah and Edward making their way towards her that she calmed down somewhat.

"Don't you ever do something like that to me again do you understand?" She stated throwing herself at the winged woman and wrapping her arm around her friend. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? What were you thinking? How could you cut your wings off? What if something went wrong and you ended up bleeding out? You are my best friend Leah and you can't leave me. We made a pack to stick together remember? How would you feel if I did what you did?"

"I'd hunt you down and knock some sense in to you." Leah replied almost by instinct. She knew without a doubt if Alice had gone to have an appointment with some doctor about getting rid of her visions she would find her and make sure she didn't do something stupid. Alice _was _like her younger sister and she would protect her. All the entertainers were like family and they stuck by each other no matter what. "Look I didn't mean to worry you or anything and as you can see I didn't actually go through with it. I promise that next time I decide to do something stupid I will tell you first."

The tiny female smiled as she took a step back. "That is all I am asking Leah. You have no idea what it was like seeing what you were going to do and not knowing if I would be able to stop you somehow. I am just glad that Edward got to you in time. Plus you owe me because I had to cover for you with Sam. He wanted to know where you had run off too. I told him that I had asked you to go to town for me. If he asks what you bought tell him it was for my 'woman troubles' and he won't pry."

"Thank you for covering for me Alice I really appreciate it." She really did appreciate what her friend had done for her.

It wasn't as if Leah had meant to worry anyone it was just that she had been fed up with everything and she felt so lost she really thought that she had been doing the right thing. The last thing on her mind had been what everyone would be thinking. Now that she actually thought about it Leah felt really bad about it. The Quilette female didn't often feel regret for her actions, but right now the guilt was eating her up inside and she knew she would have to find a way to make it up to them.

"Yeah well that is what friends are for." Alice replied with a shrug as she grinned happily before suddenly frowning as she remembered something. "You might want to talk to Jacob. I kind of spilled the beans to him about what you were going to do and he is pissed. He was going to go looking for you, but Rosalie and Jasper managed to talk some sense in to him. You really should have told him what you were planning. I think he feels betrayed or something because he won't talk to anyone."

Leah looked over at Edward before looking back towards Alice. "I should probably go and get lectured before he loses his temper. I'll see you both at dinner alright?"

After she had left in search of Jacob Alice glanced at Edward as her smile returned full force. "She feels the same way you know. I know that she hasn't said it out loud, but give her time. I have seen her confessing her feelings to you sometime in the future and it hasn't changed not even once. She will tell you how she feels and you will do the same in return. Everyone can tell that you are falling for her accept Leah herself, but that is just the way she happens to be. Be careful of Sam though because he is not going to be happy with the fact you and Leah are so close. He feels as if she is belongs to him. There have been other men in the past who tried getting close to her, but they are not here anymore. Sam likes to say they left to have some sort of a normal life and yet we all know the truth. Nobody is allowed to even look at Leah and if they do it's the last thing that they will ever do."

The bronze haired mind reader nodded as he absorbed the information. "Thank you for informing me and I will be careful trust me. I think that I should be thanking you for making it so that I could get to her on time. She is lucky to have someone like you looking out for her. I get the feeling not many people have done that for her in the past. I really owe you one Alice. If you ever need a favor then just asks and it is good as done."

"I will be sure to remember that." Alice told him before turning around a skipping off to find Jasper. She had done her good deed for the day and hopefully pushed Edward in the right direction so that he would finally make a move on her friend.

TBC…

**AN: Hey people I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter would you rather seen some more Edward/Leah or have Leah talking to Jake about what happened. If you choose the Jacob chapter it will show their friendship.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When Jacob Black saw Leah Clearwater heading towards him with her wings still firmly attached he felt a way of relief pass over him. He had been worried that she would go off and do something stupid. Cutting her wings off would've been dangerous for a number of reasons. They could have cut an artery or something even worse. He was going to tell her exactly how angry he was. "You had me scared half to death do you know that? What the hell were you thinking? You could have died from a surgery like that. Doctors have told you that before so what made you think it would have been any different this time around? Do you have a death wish or something?"

Leah rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh. She had known Jacob would react like this when he found out what she had almost done. He was like a protective younger brother which at times could be great though at other times it was downright annoying. "I guess that I wasn't thinking and can you please stop yelling at me? It's not as if I went through with it or anything."

"Because the mind reader stopped you!" He snapped feeling heat starting to take over his body and doing whatever he could to push it back because he didn't want to shift and end up hurting her. Sometimes he lost control when he turned since the wolf liked to take over the human part of his mind while he was in wolf form. "What would you have done if he didn't show up? Would you have gone through with it? We promised each other that we would always stick together. If you were having seconds thought about surgery you should have to me about it. You are like my sister and I think that I had a right to hear it from you and not Alice. If it had me I know that I would've told you what I had planned. I respect you enough I'd want to tell you to your face."

She pushed her hair from her face before setting her hand on her hip. "Look Jake I am _sorry _I didn't tell you what I was planning, but it wasn't something I had planned for a while it was a kind of spur of the moment kind of thing. I just had a lot on my mind and I thought maybe this would fix things. I was _wrong _alright? I am not going to apologize twice so you better accept this one."

The wolf boy shrugged not ready to forgive her and yet knowing that she was absolutely serious and he better take what he could get. "I suppose I can forgive you as long as you promise to never pull another stunt like that _ever _again. If you thought I was angry just wait until you talk to Rosalie. She was absolutely furious at you and even I couldn't get her to calm down. You know she is pissed when sex doesn't get rid of her anger."

"Great I really look forward to that conversation." She muttered before letting out a breath and giving Jacob a half hug. "I promise that next time I want to do something stupid I will tell you so that we can do something stupid together. Are we cool now or do you want to throw in some more girly moments?"

"We are cool." Jacob told her with a chuckle. "You may want to hide for a day or two until Rose cools down since you know how she can be. I'll do what I can to speed the process up, but I make no promises because she was really angry at you."

"I'm sure it will be _such _a hardship for you to take her mind off of things." Leah said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later Jake I need to get something to eat and I need to think. I won't do anything stupid like I promised, but I just need time to figure some things out. I need to figure out what is best for me. I'm not happy and I haven't been for a very long time. Honestly I am not sure if I have ever been happy. I want happiness in my life and I need to find out how to do that for me."

Her friend nodded in understanding as a twinkle entered his eyes. "I know what you are saying Leah I really do. You need to do what is best for your and as your friend I support you. You know that Cullen guy isn't that bad. I'm just saying that maybe if you let him he could bring happiness in to your life like Rosalie did for me. I wasn't happy until I found her and maybe you need someone to do that for you."

The winged woman scoffed. "You think I should hook up with Edward? Jake you know that I don't date and for good reason. If Sam thought for a second that anyone touched his precious 'angel' you know what he would do to them. I don't want what happened to Embry to happen to Edward. You and I both know that Embry didn't leave despite Sam saying otherwise. The only reason Sam hasn't done the same thing to you is because he knows we are friends and nothing more. I won't take a risk like that again."

"Leah you _have _to take a risk like that or you will never be happy and we both know it." The tanned male gave her a look full of sympathy. "I know how hard you took Embry's disappearance, but you can't be afraid for the rest of your life. Besides, I have a feeling that Edward Cullen is a lot tougher than he looks. You should tell him about Embry and see if he wants to take the risk because this involves him as well."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear what you all thought about it. I also need to know if you want a flashback about Leah and Embry or if you just want her to tell Edward. I can write it either way. Let me know what you think in a review.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After a few days had passed everything seemed to have gone back to normal. Leah's friends had forgiven her for almost having her wings removed or even if they hadn't they didn't say anything more about it. She figured the reason they didn't risk giving her even more lectures was because they didn't want to take the chance that Sam would find out. The owner of the freak show would not have been pleased if she gone through with it. Truthfully Leah was glad she hadn't gone through with the surgery because she was pretty sure that the consequences would be worse than some forms of torture. When Sam thought something belonged to him he would do whatever it took to make sure he never lost it.

The winged woman tensed when she felt someone enter her trailer. She knew it wasn't one of her friends or even Edward because they would knock. There was only one man who would enter her trailer without her permission and when a cold voice caressed the back of her neck she knew she had been right in her assumption. "Did you really think that I wouldn't find out Lee Lee? I know your little friends covered for you and if I knew for sure who did so I would punish them, but since I don't that means I have to punish you."

Her wings flapped once knocking a few things down from the shelves lining her walls as she turned around to face him. Leah did well at hiding her fear behind a mask of complete calm. It was something she had learned to master over the years. She knew better than to admit he was right. She had to pretend she knew nothing that way her punishment wouldn't be as severe. "I have no idea what you are talking about Sam."

"Of course you do." He snarled grabbing her upper arm so hard she was sure there would be bruises in the morning. He pressed his 6 foot frame in to her smaller body causing her back and wings to dig in to the counter behind her which was actually quite painful. "The doctor you saw called looking for you hoping to change your mind. Don't worry I took care of him the same way I took care of Embry Call. I thought you would know better by now. Why must you always be so difficult Lee Lee? Haven't I given you everything you could possibly want and more? Haven't I taken care of you all these years?"

When she didn't reply he backhanded her hard enough to send her crashing to the floor. The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth and spit on the floor. At least this time she hadn't had a tooth knocked out. The last time that had happened, her entire face had swollen for three days and she couldn't perform in the show. I appeared as if Sam had realized he had to be careful not to hit her too hard. She was the star after all and what was a show without its star?

"Fuck you!" She spat when he reached down to pull her up only to smack her again.

"When are you going to learn you stupid girl?" He snapped shaking her so hard her head smacked against the same counter she was currently pressed up against. "You are mine! You are mine do you understand? If you ever do something stupid again I won't go after you. No, I will go after every single person you care about. The Clearwater's, your friends, I will make them suffer for your stupidity. You need to learn your place Leah. You are mine and we don't want a repeat of Embry now do we?"

Leah winced as he shoved her causing her fall to a heap on the floor. Whether she winced from the pain of the fall or the memory of Embry she wasn't quite sure it could be a mix of both for all she knew. She felt tears well up in her eyes, but she kept them from falling. "You're a monster do you know that? One of these days karma is going to return the favor and when that happens I will be watching with glee. I am _never _going to belong to you no matter what you do to me. I'll _never _your girl."

Sam felt anger boiling his blood and before he knew what he was doing he had started to kick her hard with his steel toed boots. At least this way he didn't have to worry about someone seeing her bruises since they would be covered by her clothing. "You r_eally _shouldn't have said that because if I can't have you Leah Clearwater then nobody can. If you cross me again you will regret it and if I _ever _hear of you going to a doctor again without my permission this will seem like a happy memory compared to what I do to you."

"Like you would ever really get rid of me because then you would lose money and we both know you would never let that happy. I can't believe I ever thought I might actually be in love with you." She tried getting on her knees, but the next thing Leah knew blackness took over when Sam's boot connected with the back of her head. Well at least she had gotten in the last word and that is what mattered.

The owner of the freak show stormed out of her trailer screaming at anyone who got in his path. Jacob saw him leaving Leah's trailer and he turned to Jasper who was standing next to him. He knew what he would find when he went in there and he wanted to be prepared. "Fuck he found out somehow! You need to get Alice and get the kit. I'll go and assess the damage that was done to her and whatever you do don't let Sam see you. You know when he is pissed he takes it out on anyone and if he sees you with supplies meant to help her he will flip."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I haven't slept all day because I am really sick, but I wanted to post this. In the next chapter you get a flashback as to what happened to Embry. Then we will pick up where this left off. Let me know what you all thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward had been in his trailer eating a snack when he noticed Alice, Jasper, Jacob, and Rosalie coming and going with what appeared to be medical supplies. Leah was not coming and going like they were. The mind reader started to grow concerned when Jacob kept coming back out to get rid of blood covered towels. That was a lot of blood and finally he decided to go over and investigate. Nobody noticed that he had snuck inside of Leah's trailer because they were too busy tending to a nearly unconscious and blood covered Leah.

"What happened?" He asked in worry as he pushed his way through the others until he was standing next to the winged woman. It looked like she had been hit by a car or something. The others didn't answer his question and so he decided to ask it again because he wanted answers damn it and he was going to get them. "Someone better tell me something! Does this have to do with whatever secret you have all been keeping from me? Does it have something to do with that Embry guy that _nobody _seems to want to talk about?"

Jasper stepped forward with his hands clasped behind his back. He was trying to remain calm because he knew getting upset would do no good. "Edward now is not the time to talk about this-"

Leah cut him off, which surprised everyone considering she hated it when Embry's name was brought up. "No Jasper, he has a right to know since this kind of concerns him. He needs to know what happened and I should have told him sooner, but you all know how hard it is for me to think or talk about Em. Do you guys think that you can give us a little privacy?"

Jacob did not like the idea of leaving her alone with Edward and it wasn't because he did not trust the mind reader, but rather because he knew this was going to take an emotional toll on her. "Are you sure that's a good idea Leah?"

"It is fine Jake trust me." She told him and after a moment he shrugged before leading the others out of the trailer. They would be back in a little while to finish taking care of her injuries. As soon as she was sure they were gone she looked at Edward and took a deep breath trying to gather her nerve. It would be better to just say what she had to say and be done with it so that she could then deal with the pain memories of Embry always brought. "Embry, like us, was different and like you he thought of it as a gift and not a curse. I remember times when I would be depressed and he would just hold me in his arms until I felt better. He never pressured me about opening up to him. He was the only man I have ever loved and all he wanted was for me to be happy."

When she paused the bronze haired male took her hand in his. "He sounds like he was a great person. What happened to him?"

Leah felt her bottom lip tremble. "He asked me to marry him and I said yes. We were going to run away together. We both knew that Sam would never let us leave and so we would have to run. We saved our money, what little we had anyways, and it only took a few months' to have everything ready. I was supposed to meet him in the woods, but he never came. I waited until the sun started to rise and still he never showed up. I knew something wasn't right because even if he had gotten cold feet he would have told me. That is the kind of person he was and so I went looking for him. Sam told everyone that he had gotten a call from Embry's sister saying their mother was very sick and so he went home to take care of her, but I knew that was a lie because Embry didn't have a sister and his mother had left him with her parents when he was born. He had never met her.

When I went to his trailer I found a couple spots of blood and a tape recorder in the corner that he must have hidden and turned on. I think he knew something like this was going to happen and he wanted me to know the truth. On the tape was Sam and Embry. Embry told him that we were leaving and Sam slit his throat. He killed him and he probably would have killed me if I wasn't his star. Now I know you are probably wondering why I didn't go to the police. I was planning to do exactly that with the tape, but I found the inside of my trailer had been torn apart. Someone had been searching for something and they got it because the tape was gone. Even if I go to the police now without proof it is my word against his and who are they going to believe?"

He frowned after she was finished speaking. "Did Sam do this to you? Did he find out about you going to the doctors? I could only get bits and pieces from the others minds because their thoughts were racing."

Leah nodded and winced at the pain that one movement had caused. "It was his warning about what would happen if I do anything like that again or if I try to leave. He will only put up with so much and like I mentioned before he won't kill me because I'm the star of his fucked up show, but he will hurt those I care about and that includes you. You should stay away from me Edward if you value your life. Everything I have ever loved I destroyed and I don't want that to happen to you."

Edward felt his eyes widen in surprise. "You love me?"

TBC…

**AN: This is just a short chapter since I feel like crap, but I do hope that you all liked it. Now you know a little bit of what happened to Embry and Leah loves Edward. Do you think she meant to say it or will she deny it? I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah couldn't believe that she had admitted to loving Edward. It wasn't something she had planned on doing and even though she could take it back she really did not want to. Why should she have to be afraid to love someone? She was human after all and just because she was deemed as 'different' it did not mean she didn't deserve love and the same went for Edward. Then again with everything that went down with Embry it made perfect sense that Leah would be hesitant to try anything or pursue a romantic relationship. One death was enough and the winged woman knew that she wouldn't be able to handle someone else dying because they loved her. It would be best to tell the mind reader the truth about how she felt and why they could never be more than friends. It was for his own good after all even if he may not see it that way at first.

"Of course I love you." She replied as he wiped away some blood from her lip. "How could I not? You've been nothing, but kind to me since we met and I feel this connection with you that I haven't felt with anyone since Embry. You get me in a way that nobody has in a very long time."

Edward smiled at her when he heard what she had to say. "I love you too Leah. I have never loved anyone before you. You're my first love and no matter what will happen I think I will always love you."

"Nothing can happen." Leah stated flinching internally when his entire expression crumbled. "I don't want you to think that I don't want to be with you because I really do, but we can't be for your own safety."

"Because of what happened to Embry?" He questioned running his free hand through his bronze locks. "Are you afraid that Sam is going to come after me? If you are there is no need to be. I can read his thoughts remember? If Sam even toys with the idea of coming after one of us I will know and we will have time to get out. I promise you that it won't be like it was with Embry. I won't let it be that way."

Her wings fluttered as she shifted in her seat in order to get a better look at him. "Even if you can read his mind and we do leave what is to stop him from following us? What is going to stop him from going after everyone who stays? If I leave someone is going to get hurt maybe even killed and it may be you or if not you then one of the others. I can't handle another death on my conscious."

Edward felt his jaw clench as he set the palm of his right hand on her cheek. "Yet you will allow harm to come to yourself?"

"Better me than somebody I care about." She countered while setting her right hand over his that still rested on her cheek. "The way I look right now and what was done to me here today is absolutely _nothing _compared to what _could _and _will _happen if I disobey Sam. We need, _I _need to do what is in the best interest of everyone over what makes me happy."

"I love you Leah and that is not going to go away." Edward whispered feeling as if he was losing something he had not had in the first place. "I love you and I won't hide that. If I leave here it won't be without you. Where you go I will follow. We are in this together whether you want us to be or not. When I first set eyes on you I knew we were always going to be in the others life. My fate was locked that day Leah and we can't change that."

"I am not sure what to do." The Quilette female stated honestly. "Everything is all screwed up and I just don't know what to do. I love you too and yet my love could get you killed. If we were to be together we would _never _have a normal relationship you know that right? We won't be able to go public and we would have to watch our backs at all times. Is that really the type of relationship you want?"

The mind reader sighed and he set his forehead against hers. "I want _you _Leah it is as simple as that. If we have to hide then I'll take that over not having you at all. I know all of the risks and I am willing to take them if it means I get to have you."

Leah didn't respond with words and instead pressed her lips against his. Immediately he responded by kissing her back as she twined her fingers in his hair. They both knew that whatever was to come would be hard and eventually things would change and most likely had choices would have to be made, but for the moment they had each other and that is all which mattered. For right now they could live in the moment and be just the two of them. Everything else could wait until today. Today was for them and they were going to take it for the gift that it was.

"In case this our last day together which I am hoping it is not, I want to make it memorable." Leah told him as she moved to straddle his lap. "I mean if you want to that is."

"Of course I want to." Edward said before pressing his lips against hers once again. "Just be warned that I've never um done something like this before so I don't know if, I mean-"

Leah cut him off with another kiss. "You're cute when you are flustered and don't worry about any of that. Just let it come to you naturally. Nothing you do is going to be wrong trust me. I am not the know it all when it comes to this stuff being I've only ever been with Embry so trust me I am not going to judge."

TBC…

**AN: Let me know what you all thought of this chapter since you know I love hearing your thoughts. I think that this chapter came out alright and I want to know if you want to read what happens next or just want me to hint at it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward Cullen could honestly say that he had never seen someone as beautiful as Leah Clearwater. After their discussion they had gone back to kissing and before he realized what was happening they were both shirtless and she was sprawled out on her bed in only her black panties. Her wings had curled up and around so they were partly covering her chest and in the mind readers opinion she looked like one of the Greek goddess he learned about in grade school. She was almost too beautiful if that made any sense at all. Her caramel colored skin almost glowed in the dim lighting of the room and was such a contrast to his own almost paper white flesh that he couldn't help it when he stared a bit longer than was probably deemed normal.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered before climbing back on the bed next to her. He knew they had to be careful because he didn't want to hurt her or her wings and so they may end up having to get a little creative which was fine by him. Raising his right hand he gently cupped her cheek in his warm palm. "I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you."

Leah blushed and averted her gaze towards the floor. He made it so sound as if she were the hottest girl on the planet when in reality she didn't understand how anyone could see her as beautiful because she did not feel that way. "You mean I am the freakiest person you have ever seen. The wings have got to be a turn off."

"No, I mean you are the most beautiful." He replied firmly before leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to the top of her left wing and because the skin under the feathers was so sensitive she couldn't hold back a moan at the tingle which coursed through her entire body. "Every part of you including your wings are perfect and I don't want to hear another thought or another indicating otherwise. I love all parts of you so suck it up and deal with it because as long as we are together I am going to remind of how beautiful you are on a daily basis."

"Something to look forward to then." She replied with a smile before pressing her lips against his mouth and using her tongue to part his lips.

Leah let her hands travel down his pale chest tracing the outline made by his abs before taking the same path back up. His hands were currently trailing up and down her spine while sometimes taking detours to smooth over the feathers of her wings. Eventually he went to lay her on her back only to realize that wasn't going to work in this case because it would crush her wings. They had known this may be a little difficult and yet it would be worth it once they had it all figured out.

"I can practically hear your thinking." She told him with a smirk as she nibbled on the corner of his jaw before going lower and placing kisses along the column of his throat. "Remember what I said about letting it come naturally? Don't freak out on me here Edward. I promise to be careful with your virgin body."

The minder reader mock scowled at her for teasing him like that and let her push him back against the bed as she straddled his waist. "I was only thinking about your comfort and pleasure in all of this. Forgive me for actually caring about your needs instead of mine. I know it is uncommon nowadays, but gentlemen _do _still exist you know."

"Yeah and usually by the end of the book you find out they are gay." The winged woman teased him again before pressing her lips to his once more and letting her fingers trail down his stomach to the button of his jeans. "Tell me before we go any further, you're not gay are you?"

"Not that I know of." Edward told her as he allowed one hand to rest on her hip as the other reached up to fondle her right breast gently. "I am pretty sure that I am straight since I like your knockers more than a gay man probably would."

A light laugh bubbled up from between Leah's lips. "That is a good enough answer for me. Take your pants off."

"Only if you take off the rest of what you are wearing." He shot back while standing up to shimmy out of his jeans.

Before he knew all clothing barriers between them were gone and she was straddling his waist once more with her legs on either side of his hips. The rationally part of his brain knew they should think about precaution of some sort and yet he just couldn't form any words no matter how hard he tried. When her warmth engulfed him he knew talking wasn't an option and he was okay with that. He did however wish that he had more experience so he would be able to make this as good for her as she did for him, but he figured they had all the time in the world to hone his skills. Besides that Leah seemed to be enjoying herself at the moment so he must be doing something right.

Pushing himself up by his elbows when he realized he was getting close to the edge Edward wrapped his arms around her. It may sound stupid even in his head, but he wanted to be as close to her as physically possible in this moment. Letting his mental shield down he was able to experience her orgasm with her which in turn spurred his own as he trailed one hand up and down her spine. She seemed to like it and actually made a soft purring sound so he continued. Leah kept changing his name in her head and that she loved him and he knew that he didn't need to say the words out loud for her to know that he loved her back.

TBC…

**AN: I know that I didn't go in to details during their first time, but I will later on. With this chapter I was trying to show the emotional connection more so than the physical one and I hope that I did alright. Also I wanted to thank everyone for the get well wishes and sending me luck for when I see my doctors. I am hoping for the best, but if not I will deal with things as they come.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward had woken up a while ago to find Leah fast asleep in his arms. He smiled before brushing his knuckles over her cheek gently. The others never had come back and he figured it was because they must have known what was going on inside of Leah's home. That thought made the mind reader turn a bright red. It wasn't that he was ashamed or anything, but rather the thought of them having head just made him extremely embarrassed. Oh well it didn't really matter because he loved Leah and he was not ashamed of that. In fact he wanted to scream it from the rooftops, but he knew he couldn't at least for the time being. Hopefully one day soon he would be able to, but until that day came he knew they needed to be careful.

"I love you." He whispered not wanting to wake her up and yet feeling the need to say the words out loud. "I'll make sure you get your happy ending this time around because it is what you deserve."

The winged woman remained silent since she had been sleeping, but she did cuddle closer in to his side which caused him to smile. He really would do anything for her in order to keep her safe. He would also do whatever it took to make sure she was happy. When Edward had heard her story about Embry his heart had shattered for her. While it would sound crazy it had almost been as if he could f_eel _her pain like they had been connected on a deep emotional level. In that moment Leah's pain had been his pain.

It was a no wonder that she pushed people away most of the time. Everyone she cared about seemed to come to a horrible ending or abandon her. Edward had never been abandoned by his family physically and yet emotionally he felt as if he had. While his parents did not dump him in the middle of nowhere, he never felt as if they had tried to connect with him emotionally. That had been one of the reasons he left. If he had wanted to be alone then he would rather be alone by himself that surrounded by people who called him family yet they did not act like it. It was sad, but the truth of the matter was some of the freaks here were the closest thing to family he had ever had before.

Leah let out a sigh as she found herself waking up. She stretched her long tanned arms over her head before sitting up from her awkward position of lying on her stomach and stretching her wings. They fluttered and flapped a few times before finally settling down as she relaxed and looked over to find Edward watching her with an amused smile on his face. "What?"

The bronze haired male shrugged as he too sat up. "I was just thinking how cool it would be if you could actually fly. Have you ever tried? I know you can hover with the right wind and you say you can't fly, but how do you know that if you don't try?"

"How do you propose I do that?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I am not a cartoon character or a character from a video game. If I jump off a cliff hoping to fly and fall to my death there is no way that I will be getting an extra life or a restart on the level. If you think flying is oh so easy then you try it and if you survive your stupidity I will give it a shot."

Edward laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I don't have wings and so I doubt that it would work in my case."

"Well when you grow a pair you feel free to ask me again and we will talk about it." The winged Native American female told him as she stood up looking for her clothes. "Are you hungry? I was thinking of cooking something instead of going out with the others."

"If you cook in your birthday suite then sure I am starving." He teased as he too get up out of bed, but he did not bother looking for his clothes since he figured even if they did get dressed it wouldn't be long before they were naked once more. "If you have chocolate chips I can make chocolate pancakes. I love having breakfast foods for lunch."

Leah grinned as she dropped her clothes and started heading towards her small kitchen. "As it so happens I love breakfast at all times of the day. You make the pancakes and I will make the hash browns, the eggs, and I think I have some bacon. Oh! I have fresh oranges I will juice in my juicer and we can have fresh juice. I hate that processed crap."

Her companion laughed as pulled the things from her cupboard and small fridge that he would need in order to make the pancakes. "I do as well and hey sometimes that 'processed crap' is all I can get my hands and it works in a pinch even though it isn't my first choice."

Laughter bubbled up from her lips as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Well just so you know you're my first choice and if you like your balls where they are I better be yours."

"Give me a second to think about that." He teased and rubbed his arm when she punched him though not hard enough to cause any damage. She would need his arms later if she had anything to say about it. Sex wouldn't be nearly as good if Edward was suddenly armless. "Ouch woman! Don't abuse me! Of course you're my first choice. Do you honestly think I would put up with your abuse if you _weren't _the love of my life?"

TBC…

**AN: So I have day surgery earlier in the morning and I wanted to post this since I will be sore for a few days after. I wanted a cute sort of funny chapter because well I think they deserve it and it brought my spirits up a bit because I am nervous. Let me know what you thought if you liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The next day Edward didn't get to spend the day with Leah because they had a show to do. The couple had agreed to meet the others at lunch in case Sam wondered where she was and went looking for her. It wouldn't do them any good to get caught. Besides, they had agreed to meet up later after the show when Sam was sure to be asleep. The thought of being together tonight was what kept both of them sane during the long hours when people would do nothing other than stare at them because they were deemed different for the so called 'normal' people of today's society. Sometimes there stares became too much and the best way to deal with it was by focusing on something else and so this is what the pair did. They decided to focus on thoughts of each other.

Edward was having a particularly hard day because he had to deal with hearing the thoughts of everyone around him. Usually he had no problem dealing with whatever he heard from someone's mind, but today it was near impossible to do so. He had tried his best to block the thoughts out and yet it did not seem to be working. All he could do was hear and it was giving him a headache to be honest. Everyone wanted him to read their minds and he had to do so since it was his job, but the questions they asked were almost always the same. How old were they? What was their favorite color? What number were they thinking of? Edward never got asked anything new so this was more a chore than anything else really.

Eventually the bronze haired male decided to focus in on Leah. He could see her through the minds of some of the people wandering around. She looked beautiful like always, but he could detect sadness in her eyes as people made rude comments or pointed at her and laughed. Edward hated some of the thoughts he was hearing. What made this people think that they knew _anything _about Leah? Just because they were staring at her through the glass it did not mean they knew her. He was sorely tempted to go over to the area she was in and force the people to apologize for the rude thoughts they were having even if most of them were not saying the words out loud. Yet the mind reader was pretty sure if he did that Sam would suspect something and so he did his best to rein in his emotions.

_I know you are listening Edward. _Leah's mental voice filled his head and he almost blushed when he realized he had been caught red handed sort of. _I wish today would just be over and done with already. My back is killing me and I don't have enough room to stretch my wings out in order to get rid of some of the cramps in my muscles. Speaking of pain, I hope your headache is not too bad. There are a lot of people here today and I know that all of their thoughts must be taking a toll on you. Heck I can't read thoughts, but I have a headache just hearing them speak normally so I cannot begin to imagine what you are going through. At least it will be lunch soon and so we will get some sort of a break. Hang in there and remember that I love you._

Her thoughts alone were enough to give the mind reader something to focus on and lift up his spirits. As he continued to read the thoughts of his customers he also allowed his mind to wander to thoughts of Leah and their future together. He knew that one day they would have to leave this place. Perhaps they would be able to convince some of the others to come with them. It would also be most likely that they would have to hide and so finding a house in the country or perhaps an island in the middle of the ocean would be their best bet.

Edward wondered what it would be like if they ever got married and had kids. Would she even want to try to start a family knowing that the children could very well end up with his ability to read minds or her wings. Maybe the Native American female would not want to take that risk. It did not matter to Edward either way. Of course he would like to have kids, but he would be happy enough just having the winged woman in his life. Nothing else really mattered other than her. The details would be figured out eventually and whatever they may be he knew that he would never regret falling in love with her because the simple truth was that Leah completed him in every single way. It was almost as if she had made been for him and him alone.

Finally it was time for lunch and Edward could not be happier. He hurriedly headed off to find Leah. They only had an hour for lunch and then it was back to being stared at. At least they had later that night to look forward too. Being careful was obvious for many reasons, but it would not stop the lovers. Edward would do anything to be with Leah even die her, but he would never tell her that considering it was one of her worst fears not that he could blame her. Yet that did not mean he wouldn't die for her if it came down to that. Hopefully it wouldn't have to end that way. Edward was a sucker for happy endings and he was determined to make sure that he and Leah got theirs because they deserved it. Everyone deserved a happy ending and the winged woman would get hers even if in the end it had to be without him though he hoped against hoped that would not be the case.

TBC…

**AN: I am not feeling very good and was depressed earlier, but I wanted to post this and so I hope that you liked it. This kind of shows how much Edward truly does care for Leah so let me know what you think and stuff since you know that I love hearing from you readers.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Edward, we had a talk about being discreet, remember?" The winged woman kept looking over his shoulder to make sure that nobody walked in on them.

As of right now they were in one of the unused areas were the freaks usually stayed during the show. Edward had dragged her there as soon as they'd finished eating. "We only have to get through the afternoon show and then tonight we can spend the whole night together. I don't want to take any chance of getting caught."

"We won't get caught," he argued, leaving kisses down the column of her throat. "I'll hear their thoughts before they even get close. It's like radar, remember?"

"Fine," Leah gave in with a sigh, though she didn't seem very reluctant, "we can spend a few minutes together, but that is it, alright?"

Leah gave in completely when he pressed his lips against hers before using his tongue to part her lips. She couldn't deny he was good with this mouth. When he finally pulled away for a moment she caressed his cheek. _It's nice to know that you missed me today,_ she said to him mentally, her thoughts soft._ I missed you too. All day long I had to deal with people staring at me and making comments and I just, there are days when I want to kill the whole of humanity._

"I have days like that, too." The bronze haired mind reader replied before going back to kissing her. Honestly he thought that he would never get tired of kissing her. If it were possible he would kiss her forever. "It's always the same inane questions and I grow bored quickly. Today was one of _those_ days, but thoughts of seeing you were what got me through."

"That's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me," Leah admitted as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think you're just hoping to get lucky tonight."

A smirk appeared on his lips. "I don't have to hope since I know you've been thinking the same thing all day." His retort was cocky, and Leah loved it.

She tried her best to glare at him, and yet it just wasn't working the way she intended. "Were you peeping in on my thoughts?"

Edward shrugged. "It's not my fault that I'm more in tune with your thoughts than I am with other people's. It isn't spying if your thoughts are practically begging to be read – which yours were." He grinned. "Now can we please get back to kissing because it is almost time to get back to work and I want to enjoy the time we have together while we have it."

"I would argue with you, but as you've pointed out, we don't have much time left. Besides, arguing would be pointless considering that I'm right and you're wrong." Leah smirked before she kissed him again and wrapped one of her long, tan legs around his waist. "I love you, Edward."

"As I love you," Edward responded instantly, his voice replete of adoration, before tilting his head to the side. "I hate to cut this short, but Jacob is headed this way. He saw Sam wandering around and he wants to warn us. It looks as if we have to part sooner than either of us would like, but I promise to make it up to you later."

"You better," Leah warned playfully, "and just to be sure, feel free to listen in on my thoughts. I'll be making them as dirty as possible." She winked and then gave him one last kiss before they parted. As broke away from each other, Jacob walked in on them. Leah gave him an irritated glare. "Gosh Jake, don't you know how to knock?"

The male shifter rolled his eyes. "Be glad it was me and not someone like Sam," Jake retorted. "Leah, you can't be so reckless. Has love really made you so careless the second time around? Use your head, public places are a big no-no. I feel like I have to babysit the two of you to ensure you don't get caught."

"Shut it, lard butt," Leah snapped as she punched him on the arm as she passed him. "He heard you coming, so we would have heard Sam."

"Well, unlike Sam _I_ don't ask questions, but we all know _he_ would," Jacob reasoned as he rubbed his arm, wincing slightly. "You're just lucky that Rosalie loves you enough to distract him by flirting. I'm pretty sure she's gonna throw up once he finally leaves. You owe her big for watching out for you."

"I'm sure she'll think of something to make sure that I repay her. "Leah mumbled as she turned around to bid her boyfriend a goodbye. She smiled at him. "Don't get _too_ lonely without me, and remember you can come to my trailer after dinner. I'll either be waiting for you or sleeping, and if I'm sleeping, then sucks to be you. I love you, even if you are a mind-reading weirdo."

"I love you too, my angel," Edward told her before blowing a kiss for added effect. "Try not to kill anyone, no matter how much they may annoy you."

Leah smirked and replied right before she disappeared out the door. "No promises."

As soon as she left, Jacob shook his head at the other man. "You know I'm glad that you and Leah are happy man, I really am, but you guys have really gag worthy moments and that was one of them. I'm sure they'll get worse in the future, but for my sake, please try to tone it down." Jacob shuddered slightly before smiling at Edward. "I mean really, that would be like Rose and I right in front of you. I would never put you through that out of respect and you should learn to do the same. Plus, even though I know you never would – but I have to say it anyways – if you break her heart, you won't have to worry about Sam anymore because _I'll_ break your neck. Just thought I'd make that clear."

TBC…

**AN: First of all I would like to thank my new beta The Queen Of Souls for editing this chapter for me. I hope that learning from her will help improve my grammar and such. In this chapter I really wanted to show the first stages of love in Edward and Leah's relationship. Let me know if you think I succeeded in doing so.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After the show was finished, Edward had been ready to head to Leah's camper, but one of the workers found him and told him that Sam wanted to see him. Not wanting to cause any problems, he headed to Sam's office, which was a little camper behind all of the others. After a quick knock, he was told to enter, his head lowered in a submissive manner. Being able to read Sam's thoughts gave him the ability to know how he should behave in order to steer clear of the man's anger.

"You wished to speak with me, Mr. Uley?" he asked and took a seat only when Sam motioned for him to do so.

The Native American male nodded and set his hands on the old oak desk in front of him. "I just wanted to see how you are fitting in since your arrival, and see if there's anything I can do for you. I'm rather happy with how popular you seem to be among our customers. I've gotten a lot of compliments about your abilities and if you continue at this rate, I have no doubt you'll become even more of a hit than Leah. So, back to my earlier question, is there anything that I can do for you to make sure your time with us is pleasant?"

The mind-reader shook his head. "I'm fine, but thank you for asking."

Edward knew men like Sam Uley never offered something unless they knew for sure that they would be getting something in return, and Edward didn't like being in someone's debt. There wasn't anything this man could offer him that he would want. The only thing Edward wanted was Leah and her love, and he knew that if Sam found out about them, he and Leah would suffer. His mission in life was to give Leah the life she deserved no matter what he had to do in order to give it to her.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want?" Sam asked again, wondering why this employee of his was not asking for something. It wasn't often he was kind to the people who worked for him, but when the occasion presented itself they were smart enough to ask for something, since they knew it wouldn't happen again anytime soon. "I can get you almost anything you desire, Edward. All you have to do is ask."

"There's nothing that I need other than dinner and good night's rest," the bronze-haired male replied as he stood up. "I do thank you for the offer, though. If I need anything I'll be sure to come to you first."

Sam shrugged as opened a drawer and pulled out a cigar. As he spoke he lit the smoke with a lighter and began took a puff. "You can't say that I never offered you anything. Before you go, I_would_ like to know how you're liking it here. I heard you're spending a lot of time with Leah and her friends. She's an _amazing_ young woman, isn't she? I've never met anyone like her and I doubt that I ever will."

Edward cleared his throat, not feeling comfortable with this new topic. "She's nice enough, I suppose. I tend to stick to myself for the most part, if I can. From what I've heard of her, she seems to be a remarkable person, but I'll have to take your word for it."

Sam took a few seconds to study Edward's expression in order to look for signs of deceit. When he found none, he smiled. "Yes, you can take my word for it then. I better let you go and get some dinner before it' all gone. My freaks sure can eat when they want to. It was good talking to you Edward, we'll have to do it again real soon. I'm glad we see eye to eye on some things."

With one last nod, Edward left. He knew what Sam had been trying to say with his last words. He was pleased that Edward realized Leah was off limits. This had been a warning of sorts. Edward realized that, from that point on, he would have to be extra careful because there was absolutely no doubt in his mind Sam – or his little spies – would be watching him. Leah would need to be warned about this as well, though he was sure she wouldn't be happy. The winged woman would probably want to break things off if Edward didn't find a way to word everything in such a way that she would not panic.

It did not take him long to make it to Leah's trailer and he entered after knocking once, since her thoughts indicated that he should. As soon as he opened the door, any thoughts he may have had about telling her what went down with Sam vanished because there she sat on the countertop, with only white, almost transparent, negligee on. His mind had turned to a puddle of goo as soon as he set eyes on her. She was a little minx indeed, and he _loved_ it.

"You took forever, so I figured I would change into something a little more comfortable," she stated in a deliciously lustful tone before biting her bottom lip. "Maybe you should change into something a little more comfortable, too. I'm a kind and loving person, so I'd be more than willing to help you with that."

"That's a very kind offer," he replied, not even trying to mask his salacious tone, closing the door and moving to stand between her legs. "I think I'm going to take you up on that offer. This shirt is stifling – maybe we need to do something about that."

AN: I hope you all like this chapter.

Please R&R like always!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward was lying in bed after the _exhausting yet __oh sosatisfying_activities he'd indulged in with Leah. He realized that he probably should have left since staying the night was dangerous, but he couldn't seem to leave the bed; partially because he didn't _want _too. With his lover in his arms, he felt perfectly at peace. He wished that they could just stay that way forever, without the constant fear of someone finding out and telling Sam the truth looming over their heads.

The mind-reader realized they would eventually have to talk about the future and where they wanted to be in ten years. He wasn't sure about Leah, but one thing he knew for sure was that he didn't want to be _there. _Edward wanted to live as normal a life as possible with her. Maybe they could get a small cottage away from civilization since people tended to stare at her wings and he knew how much that bothered her. It would only be a bonus that he wouldn't have to hear the tedious thoughts of the thousands of people he'd be forced to be around on a day-to-day basis. Yes, a house away from the rest of the world sounded wonderful. Maybe in a few years time, they could even start a family of their own.

Leah, who had been watching her boyfriend as he lost himself in his thoughts, decided it was time to knock him back into reality. "What are you thinking about so hard?"

Blinking a few times to clear his head, Edward smiled at her and continued to stroke her wings gently. "This may sound corny, but it's the truth; I was thinking about you and our future together. Where do you see us in ten years, or even five?"

She shrugged because truthfully it wasn't something she thought about very often. "I'm not sure. I don't like to think about the future because you never know what'll happen. I tend to live in the here-and-now, because at least then I have some control over what happens in my life. I'm not saying that I don't want a future with you, I'm just saying that I don't want to jinx it by talking about it."

"You're afraid that, if you say it out loud, then it won't come true," Edward stated, knowing exactly how she felt. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, Leah. I won't be angry at anything you're feeling or thinking, if you do decide to tell me. I'll admit that I think about the future quite a bit. I never thought that I would have a future with anyone, and then I met you and it all changed. You _are _my future."

"You shouldn't say stuff like that," Leah scolded, though the smile on her face told her boyfriend that the comment had made her happy. "Every single time someone says something like that, they end up dead or missing and I couldn't handle it if the same thing happened to you. I'm not really good at expressing my emotions, but I'm going to try. I love you Edward. I love you so much that it consumes me. Whenever you look at me, my heart stops for a fraction of a second. When you speak, I'm completely drawn into what you're saying, no matter the topic. I have _never _felt this way about anyone before and it terrifies me. I never knew that it was possible to love someone as much as I love you."

A brilliant smile lit up his features. "I feel the same way about you, Leah. I cannot imagine my life without you in it, now that I have you. You're all I think about; the very _idea_ of losing you kills me. If something were to happen to you, it wouldn't be long before I found a way to follow you."

The winged woman set the palm of her hand against his cheek. "I wouldn't want you to do that, and I know that, if it were the other way around, you wouldn't want me to do it, either. Nothing is going to happen to me, but if it does, I want you to promise me that you'll live your life to the fullest. Promise me that you'll do whatever it takes to get away from this place. I've seen too many people wither and die, and you deserve better."

"So do you," he replied, letting his gaze travel the length of her face. "We both deserve better than this place and we should have it. I swear to you, no matter what I must do to ensure it happens; I _will _make sure that we have the future we both deserve. I'll give you anything you ask for."

Leah felt her bottom lip quiver when she heard the emotion behind his words. "I know you will, and sometimes that scares me. You would do _anything_ for me, even if it put your own life in danger. I think that scares me more than the fact that I would do the same thing for you. Right now, though, I don't want to focus on what may or may not happen in the future. Can we just focus on the here and now?"

"I think we can do that," Edward answered, pressing his lips to hers.

They both knew that eventually they would have to talk about the future, but it didn't have to happen right away. There was no need to rush anything when they were having a perfect moment together. It was best to enjoy the time they had, since they never knew how long it would last.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah woke up early the next morning to find Edward still sound asleep. She wanted to be angry with him because they'd agreed he'd always be gone by dawn just in case someone decided to make an unexpected visit, but he was so cute when he was sleeping that she just couldn't stay angry for long. Besides, it wasn't like anybody had shown up; she could allow it just this once. Of course, he would get a lecture later on, but that could wait.

Suddenly, her stomach rumbled, making the winged woman aware she was hungry. Finally, she decided that she would get up and make breakfast for herself and Edward. She wasn't much of a cook, but her food didn't poison people, so she was pretty damn decent by her standards. Pulling herself up and out of bed, she slipped on her panties and Edward's t-shirt before making her way to the small kitchenette to raid the cupboards for ingredients. Pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and orange juice seemed like the perfect start to this particular day.

While beginning to make the pancakes, Leah turned on her small radio and flicked through the different stations until she found a song that she liked. Ironically the song playing was_Angel is the Centerfold_, which happened to be one of Leah's favorite songs. Turning up the volume, she grabbed the mixing spoon and started sing along with the radio. She was so lost in the music that she didn't notice Edward walking out of the bedroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She only realized that he was there when his arms wrapped around her waist from behind and he started to sing along with her. The crooked smile Leah loved so much was alight with happiness.

"When I woke up you were gone," he whispered while pressing his lips against the delicate flesh of her throat. "I'd thought that something happened to you for a second, but then I heard the music and smelled the food. It smells amazing, by the way. Is this some special occasion I should know about? Is it your birthday?" Edward then began rambling anxiously. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything, but I had no idea. You need to tell me things like this, Leah. As your boyfriend I feel I was denied critical, need to know, information, and you can't-"

Leah was quick to cut him off with a kiss that left them both breathless. "It's not my birthday, Mr. Paranoid, or any other special occasion. I just woke up in a pretty good mood and I wanted to make breakfast. I probably shouldn't give you any because you broke the rule about being gone by morning, but I think I'll forgive you just this once."

"To be fair, I _did_ try to leave, but you were holding me in your sleep and I didn't want to wake you," Edward told her with a small grin before moving to help her put the now finished food on two plates. "You should let me sleep over more often. As long as we're careful, then nothing should go wrong. You can't tell me you didn't like waking up next to me."

She sighed, knowing he was right. "I _did_ like it, but it just isn't safe. What if Sam shows up one morning? We can't take that risk, no matter how much we want to."

The bronze haired male sighed in defeat. "I know we can't take the risk, but I had to try. You know, we could just go. The world's a big place, and Sam can't look under _every_ rock and crevice. We can go somewhere he'll never find us. I know that you don't like the idea of leaving, but it's worth the risk. I know we've had this conversation before, but Leah, I'm tired of hiding. We shouldn't have to hide, my love. We should be able to be together without constantly living in fear."

"If we run, we'll always be living in fear and looking over our shoulders. Could _you_ live that way, Edward?" she asked, a frown tugging the edge of her lips down. "I'm not sure I could. Plus, I have _giant_ wings, and someone is bound to tell the wrong person – next thing you know, Sam's found us. Did you plan on living on a deserted island? One way or another, we're bound to be found out if we run. Then, you have to think about how we would survive. How are we going to make money? It's not as simple as you make it seem."

The mind reader decided that it would be best to drop the subject for now before they ended up getting into an argument. "I'll drop it, because I don't wanna argue. At least just think about it, Leah. I'm not going to force you to leave, and if you stay, then I stay. We're in this together. Now let's eat breakfast; I'm starving, and I was thinking that, since there are no shows today, maybe we could hang out at the cliffs. I want to see you do that hovering thing again, and the Bluff is the highest point in town, so the wind will be more fierce there than anywhere else. I still think that you could fly if you got over your fear, and I'm going to help you."

TBC…


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Leah and Edward had been on their way to the bluffs when Jacob came running towards them. There were tears in his eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks, and his breathing was labored, leaving the mind-reader and the winged woman to think he had been running after them for a while. Leah knew Jacob, so she could tell that, because he was about to start bawling, something must have gone down.

"Jake?" she asked, taking a step closer to him. "What's wrong?"

"R-Rosalie," he stuttered, as even more tears gathered in his eyes. The pain he was in was palpable. "Sam, h-he sold her out again for a night. Th-there was nothing I could do, he locked me up in that damn cage! When I found her this morning, she had slit her wrists." His voice broke on the last word. "I bandaged her up the best I could, but she's in some sort of shock. Leah, I don't know what to do." He was shaking, vibrating with the agony.

"Take me to her," Leah commanded, clenching her fists. She knew she should probably explain to Edward what was going on, but Jacob was already near hysterical and so she figured the best way would be by projecting her thoughts towards him. _Sam loves to sell out the females for the highest paying customer to have a night together. Rosalie's always been his top seller because of her beauty. She's been pregnant three times and two of those times Sam beat her until she miscarried. She did carry her third child to teerm, but he was stillborn. This isn't the first time she's tried to kill herself, and I doubt it'll be last. She was doing so much better until today. I really did believe Jacob was_ _the one helping her. She loves him so much, and when Sam found out, he threatened to kill Jake unless she stopped putting up a fight with the male customers. He did the_ _same thing to Alice until the stress of the trauma got so severe that she was unable to get visions._

Edward couldn't believe what his girlfriend was telling him. How any man do such horrid, terrible, evil acts to a woman or even allow such things to happen was beyond him. Only a coward would sink so low, and now he knew without a doubt Sam Uley was the biggest coward of all. The mind-reader might not have been close to Rosalie, but she meant something to Leah and because of that she meant something to him. He couldn't even imagine what Jake must've been feeling and he tried not to peek into his mind because, honestly, he wasn't sure he could handle what he would hear. The bronze-haired male knew that if it had been Leah, nothing anyone said or did could make it better again, unless someone had told him that Sam Uley had been shot in the face a thousand times and his corpse had been devoured by bloodthirsty alligators.

It didn't take long for Jake to bring them to his trailer. He made sure to call out and let her know it was only him because she was always so paranoid and jumpy and terrified after she was pimped out – not that anyone could blame her – that, whenever she didn't know who was coming for her, she'd assume it was Sam or another guy coming to rape her and she tended to attack first.

"Oh my God!" When Leah let her eyes fall on her blond friend, she could have sworn she felt her heart shatter inside her chest. Her face and what Leah could see of her body were covered in bruises. There was a deep gash on her left cheek, her right eye was black, and both of her lips were swollen to the point where Leah wondered if Rose would be able to talk. There were bruises on her throat, indicating that she'd been choked, bite marks marred her neck and shoulders – some of them bleeding – and her nose was gushing blood. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing gushing blood – Leah could see a small pool of blood forming underneath where Rose was sitting, running down her pale legs, staining the wooden floor, and Leah knew that the bastard that had raped Rosalie had been so rough that he'd damaged her insides. The beautiful woman was so utterly broken.

When Leah spoke, she made sure to use the gentlest tone she could muster, and tried to keep her pain out of it for her friend's sake. "Rose, honey, I need you to stand up for me so we can get to the bathroom and clean you up. Can you stand up for me?"

Edward and Jacob helped lift her off of the floor, and the mind-reader examined the pool of blood on the floor, a worried look in his eyes. "I think we should get her to the hospital. There's an awful lot of blood. She could be bleeding internally."

"No hospitals." The words came out as horse whisper and everyone in the room turned to look at Rosalie. She had a terrified look in her eyes that stomped on the shattered pieces of Leah's broken heart. "Nobody can know, I don't want them to know. Leah please, don't let them know!"

The winged woman nodded as she continued to help her friend to the bathroom. "Nobody has to know, Rosie, I promise. Let me get you cleaned up, and then you're coming to my place so I can keep an eye on you."

She paused before addressing both Edward and Jacob next. "Jake, I need you to go get her a fresh change of clothes, and find Alice to tell her what happened. Edward, if you could do me a huge favor and go back to my place to get the first aid kit under the sink, that would be great. If either of you run into Sam, don't, for the love of God, do NOT confront him. The last thing I need is another patient to take care of. We'll deal with Sam after we get Rose all patched up."

Jacob left to do as she asked, but Edward was frozen for a few seconds. All he could think was, What if it had been Leah? "I'm going to kill him. He'll never touch any of you again."

Whipping around, his Quilette girlfriend shook her head frantically. "Don't go doing something like that when you're so unstable. As much as I would love to see him dead, I know that you'll regret it. You're a killer right now, but I need you to stay calm. I love you so damn much, Edward. We will deal with Sam, I promise you that, but right now is not the time. Rose needs all of our focus right now."

TBC...

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
